The present invention relates to a fastener for securing pipe-like articles to a rack, e.g., for securing plumber's pipes on a rack on a truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fastener having a flexible cord which is looped about the rack and pipe supported thereon and which permits a rough adjustment of the loop size and then tensioning of the cord to retain securely the pipes on the rack.
Known and conventional fasteners for securing elongated articles to a rack upon which they are supported include a tensioning mechanism, mounting means for supporting the tensioning mechanism on a rack and a flexible cord. Typical examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,773,700, Lasswell; 3,458,215, Maradyn; and 4,011,974, Scarola.
The Lasswell patent discloses a fastener arrangement in which one end of a flexible cord is attached to a fixed portion of a tensioning mechanism mounted below a rack, the other end is attached to a movable portion of the tensioning mechanism, and the remainder of the cord is wrapped about the rack and the pipe supported thereon. A motor-driven threaded shaft is employed to drive the movable portion of the Lassell device. In the Lasswell device, no provision is made for roughly adjusting the size of the loop.
The devices disclosed in the Maradyn and Scarola patents have two-step tensioning mechanisms. In the Maradyn patent, a rough adjustment of the loop is accomplished by engaging selective links of a chain on a hook fixedly mounted on the rack, while final tensioning of the loop is accomplished by winding the flexible cord on a winch located remote from the hook. In the Scarola patent, the initial positioning of its flexible cord is accomplished by a mechanism which frictionally engages the cord at selective positions along the length of the cord, while final tensioning is accomplished by a screw mechanism.
Other flexible cord type fasteners for securing various objects to supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,012, Huber; 3,387,813, Carino; 3,960,301, Miller; 2,655,332, Carpenter et al; and 3,008,731, Bombardier. Suitable racks with which the pipe rack fastener of the present invention may be used are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,538, McWilliams; and 4,057,281, Garrett.
The above prior art devices suffer from numerous disadvantages. For example, since the device of the Lasswell patent is not able to vary the size of its loop other than by the movement of the movable member of the tensioning mechanism, the amount to which the loop size may be varied is greatly restricted. This prevents the Lasswell device from being employed to secure a wide range of differently sized articles. The device of the Scarola patent couples the free end of the flexible cord to the tensioning mechanism solely by a frictional engagement. This frictional engagement would be ineffective and would tend to slip when a high tension load is placed on the cord. In the device of the Maradyn patent, the mechanisms for initially adjusting the size of the loop and for tensioning the loop are remotely spaced, thereby making the operation of the device inefficient.
Furthermore, the prior art devices are relatively complex in construction, are expensive and difficult to manufacture and maintain, are of relatively large weight and size, do not permit rapid and easy operation, and are difficult to mount securely to a rack.